This invention relates to a convertible carryall bag for easy and convenient transport of various items, and is also suitable as a seat cover.
Every day people travel to school, work, office, beaches, parks, etc., taking along, out of necessity, for convenience, or for comfort, various articles. Keeping them organized can be a nuisance. Thus, the journey itself is often made unpleasant by the task of transporting disorganized, sometimes bulky, items.
Carrying bags and tote bags of all types are well known in the art and are continually being changed and adapted to meet the changing needs of users. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,810 issued to Longo for a convertible carrying bag and U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,446 issued to Nathan for a tote bag.
Still other prior art devices include combinations of carrying bag and other functionalities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,433 issued to Warner, discloses a combination stadium seat cushion and article carrier, consisting of a pair of seat cushions hinged to a carrying bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,108 issued to Watson, et al., shows a convertible seat, equipment holder, and ice skate protector device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,785 issued to Duke, et al., discloses a terry cloth cover, with inwardly facing pockets to fit snugly over the head and leg ends of such a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,463 issued to Rocha reveals a similar terry cloth device having a hooded portion that slips over the head end of a lounge-chair and lateral straps with which to secure it to the foot end, as well as a head pocket and two hanging side pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,229 issued to Ledford discloses a combination lounge-chair cover, carrying bag, and accessory storage device with side pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,380 issued to Silvestri discloses an absorbent towel with a self-storing pocket that may cover the back and seat portions of a chaise lounge chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,245 issued to Franco discloses a portable pillow and beach blanket or towel that converts into a self-storing tote bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,487 issued to Sicard shows a terry cloth towel with a storage area at one end that may function as a duffel bag as well as encase an inflatable pillow and a flip-out pouch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,300 issued to Robinson relates to a roll pack that may function as a blanket or towel, and has storage pockets at either end to be converted into a carrying device.
Notwithstanding the prior attempts to provide carryall or tote bags, a need still exists for a product that organizes and carries all the user's desired items and that can accommodate various sized and shaped items in a carrying compartment as well as smaller sized items in neat pockets.